Strollers and trolleys are popular for transporting children such as when used as trailers towed behind a bicycle. Similarly, ride behind bicycles, such as the WeeRide Co-Pilot, are pulled behind another bicycle to help train a user to ride a bicycle. For comfort and safety of the users, it is generally preferred to include a movable linkage such that the wheeled trailer is permitted to move somewhat independently from the bicycle that it is being towed behind.
In this regard, pivots have been developed to permit the wheeled trailer to pivot relative to the towing bicycle. However, the pivots are often susceptible to binding or restricted movement of the pivot due to assembly and over-tightening of the pivot. For example, when the pivot is manufactured or when it is serviced when in use, it is possible to over tighten the support structure about the pivot, thereby causing binding, restricted movement and/or increased wear on the pivot and associated structures.
Furthermore, the linkages are often permanently secured to at least one of the wheeled trailer and/or the towing bicycle. Similarly, even if not permanently secured, it is often time consuming and cumbersome to disassemble the linkage to separate the wheeled trailer from the bicycle. In this regard, numerous tools may be required to loosen and remove fasteners securing the linkage and/or the wheeled trailer being towed behind the bicycle.